Batman vs Mewtwo
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to protect Gotham from Mewtwo.


Note: Batman, DC, and Pokémon are not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to Philip Barrett (Metwo's original English voice actor). This story is also dedicated to Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Batman did some detective work to find out that Giovanni was planning on sending a Pokémon to Gotham. Batman went to Giovanni's hideout: Team Rocket. Batman snuck around in the shadows to listen to Giovanni's plan. Batman whispered "Team Rocket has gotten thousands of people around the world in danger. Gotham already has over one hundred regular criminals to deal with."

Giovanni walked into Team Rocket's laboratory and asked "Is Metwo ready?"

Dr. Fuji said "It took longer than we ever thought, but Metwo has been fully created. In a few months it'll be ready to go to Gotham. Sadly Amber and the other clones didn't work out."

Giovanni replied "Mewtwo's the only one who I cared about."

Batman whispered "At least I have plenty of time to prepare."

Giovanni said "A few months is too long. I'm sure that a few days is all Metwo needs." Batman frowned.

Mewtwo asked "What's going on?"

Giovanni said "Hi Mr. Mewtwo. The first Mew has become too rare to find which is why I had this mildly talented team of scientists make a second Mew."

Mewtwo asked "What do you want from me sir?"

Giovanni said "For years I've been having my sidekicks kidnap Pokémon so I have enough pocket monsters to take over the world. Mew would of been the most helpful of all, but you're a much better replacement. If you join in on my plan you'll be a part of my ownership of the world. You'll be my top defender of evil."

Mewtwo replied "All I want in life is a purpose and owing the world sounds like the ultimate reason." Giovanni and Mewtwo did a evil laugh.

Batman went back to the Bat Cave and started ordering new weapons to help defend himself from Metwtwo. Batman said "If you find any weapons that can stop a Pokémon order it Alfred."

Alfred Pennyworth asked "What's going on?"

Batman said "In a few days I'll have to defend Gotham from the most dangerous Pokémon that's ever been made."

Alfred asked "Do you have any Pokémon repellent?"

Batman said "I let Aquaman borrow it. There's a lot ocean Pokémon he has to deal with."

Two days later Metwo showed up at Gotham. Mewtwo said "This city is going to be the first city I'll rule."

Commissioner Gordon saw Metwo and said "I'll get Batman to come help us. Try to distract him."

Detective Bullock replied "This freaky looking animal won't be that hard to stop."

Mewtwo laughed and said "It's pathetic how much you underestimate my eloquence. I'm going to take over Gotham. The citizens of Gotham will be replaced by my fellow Pokémon clones." Detective Bullock shot Mewtwo, but it didn't hurt him. Mewtwo blasted Detective Bullock across the street. Detective Bullock passed out. A bunch of police officers tried to attack Mewtwo, but they easily got defeated.

Batman arrived in his plane. Metwo blasted the plane to the ground. Batman lived, but the plane was broken apart. Batman said "You think you're better than any human."

Mewtwo replied "I's true that I'm better than pathetic humans like you. I'm also superior to any silly Pokémon. Nobody in this world compares to me. I'm going to fill this crazy city with the most dangerous and coolest Pokémon clones."

Batman said "I gotta catch em all."

Mewtwo responded "You pretend to be a bat, but you're just a man. It's impressive that you've been able to defend these lame citizens from threats that outrank you. Your funeral will be quite interesting. You should know that now, because it's a upcoming event." Mewtwo blasted Batman a few blocks away.

Batman was in lots of pain. He said "Mewtwo you're just a sidekick to Giovanni. You may be one of the most dangerous things in the world, but you're too young to understand trickery. Giovanni wants to the world's sole ruler. You won't have a place in his world."

Mewtwo replied "I have a higher position at Team Rocket than the scoundrels that work for him. After I help him become the world's ruler I'll be in charge of a majority of the world's cities."

Batman said "Your goals are more corrupt than the average bear. You're going to lose this battle and realize that you need to stop this stuff."

Mewtwo responded "You pathetic humans need to leave me alone. I could easily get rid of you." Batman threw a device at Mewtwo. The device started hurting Mewtwo so Mewtwo broke it in half. He said "Batman your gadgets can only scratch me. I could get rid of everybody in the city in hours. This is your last day."

Batman replied "Actually this is Team Rocket's last day of spreading danger to the world." Batman threw a smaller device at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo said "It seems that you're already admitting you're a failure by throwing smaller devices at me. You might as well throw atom sized batarangs at me. They would give me some nice tickles." The small device started zapping Mewtwo. Mewtwo asked "What are you doing to me Batman?"

Batman said "The device has the power to take away your powers long enough for me to get a prison to put you in."

Mewtwo replied "You're just delaying Gotham's end. I'll get rid of you and every member of the Justice League. They'll be replaced by a team of Pokémon clones that'll help me take over every country in the world."

Batman said "It's time for justice, not crimes." Batman tried to put handcuffs on Mewtwo, but Mewtwo punched him away. Mewtwo started flying back to Giovanni's hideout.

After Mewtwo showed up at the hideout Giovanni asked "What have you done so far?"

Mewtwo said "I tried to take over Gotham, but Batman briefly took away my powers."

Giovanni was disappointed by Metwo's failure. He was expecting Mewtwo to take over a few cities a day. Giovanni said "You haven't done anything important yet. You've disappointed me to a extreme degree. I thought that making you would be my most proud invention. Don't make me regret your birth."

Mewtwo was hoping that Giovanni valued him to a certain degree, but he realized that Giovanni was manipulating him. Mewtwo said "Working for a heartless and powerless human like you is the biggest mistake I've ever made. You had the honor of making me, but I'll have the honor of getting rid of you." Mewtwo tried to blow up Giovanni, but Batman showed up and saved him.

Batman said "Even super villains deserve to be saved."

Giovanni replied "Most super villains don't matter, but saving me is always a top level problem."

Mewtwo asked "Why do you protect people who you outrank?"

Batman said "Life isn't about being superior to others. It's about all of us being equals who all deserve love, care, safety, and fun."

Mewtwo replied "The world is a evil place."

Batman said "It has had terrible things, but that's why I'm a super hero. Me and the other members of the Justice League use our powers to help less powerful people, not to be braggers. You can use your amazing powers to help your fellow Pokémon. Be a super hero, not a super villain."

Mewtwo replied "The only thing I wanted from life was a purpose and you've given me one. I'll stop my world controlling plans. I'm going to protect my fellow Pokémon." Mewtwo broke all of the Pokémon cages that Giovanni had so all of the Pokémon that Team Rocket had captured over the years ran away. Mewtwo flew away.

Giovanni said "You and Mewtwo ruined Team Rocket Batman."

Batman replied "I'll make sure it stays ruined forever." Batman grabbed Giovanni and had him and his sidekicks arrested.


End file.
